koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Zhao/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sima Zhao. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"That was almost too easy!" *"This place belongs to us now." *"Let's head over and get this all over with." *"Ugh, this is going to be more work than I thought..." *"Things aren't looking so good..." *"If we don't do something fast... We're done for..." *"I'm not even trying, and I'm still better than you all!" *"Okay, time to retreat!" *"Looks like I'm the big idiot..." *"All units, charge! ...I think I'm getting the hang of this giving orders thing." *"Defend this place with your lives! ...But don't actually die, alright?" *"This is what they get for showing off... Now we have to stop them." *"Things will only get ugly if we lose any of our positions. Defend them!" *"Attack the enemy with everything you've got!" *"All units, gather around! We're going to focus on defense for now!" *"Looks I fell for their trap. I hate it when they do that." *"What are you trying to do here? Ugh, this is such a pain to deal with..." *"I really hate it when they do that..." *"Things are looking very good for us..." *"Looks like I've gone a little far. I'd better go back." *"What great timing! You saved us the trouble of going after you!" *"Everyone, stop. We'll hang out here for a while." *"I'll take you to a really nice place. Let's start the advance, shall we?" *"Okay, time to do some work. Let's start marching." *"Some people are so hopeless. I suppose we should go help them out." *"Hey, was it okay to leave holes in the defenses like that? I think not!" *"I'm getting a little hungry... Let's fall back and take a break." *"Hey, where do you think you're going?" *"Mwahaha! ...How was that? Did I scare you?" *"Hey, get back here! What can you do alone?" *"Someone, help! ...Like anyone is going to hear me..." *"Sima Zhao, at your service! ...Am I doing this right?" *"Either our friends are weak or the enemy's really strong. What a pain..." *"Let's go capture that area, shall we?" *"They're hurting so bad that they want my help. In that case, I can't let them down." *"Keep your eyes peeled. Let me know if you notice anything unusual." *"Okay, let's get ready to fight, everyone." *"It looks like we have the upper-hand. Good, let's hurry and bring an end to all this!" *"They say momentum is the key to winning battles!" *"I'm sure something good will happen if we successfully defend this place!" *"This is where we start getting serious!" *"They say this is going to be an important fight. Whatever, we just have to win!" *"Let's follow their example, shall we?" *"Okay, will you all get serious if I do too?" *"Don't get too carried away. You have to know your limits." *"Sometimes, going it alone isn't the best way. You have to trust your friends." *"Losing the battle will only lead to more work. Actually, now that I think about it, so will winning." *"I'm actually pretty strong, you know?" *"Yes, very nice, very nice. Now, I suppose it's my turn to retaliate. Hah..." *"A battle is a great way to learn more about your limits. After all, your life is at stake!" *"Impressive... I suppose this means I need to get out there and do something too." *"You are really somebody I can depend on! Thank you!" *"Let me participate in this romp. I promise to stay out of your way." *"I must say... It sure is a bother having to clean up after your mess all the time." *"We did quite well together. I suppose working with others has its own unique charms." *"That's the spirit!" *"Well, I'm off! Care to join me?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Okay." *"Very well." *"I find your efforts inspiring! So much so that I feel like I would just be a burden..." *"Thank you for coming to my aid. Now if you could just take care of the rest of them for me as well..." *"Keep up the good work! I'll be just fine over here on my own, thank you." *"You're luring more enemies here? What a bother... I mean excellent work!" *"That went much better than I was expecting it to!" *"I've never seen somebody so impressive on the battlefield." *"I'll go on ahead. Feel free to follow me if you like." *"Fine." *"I understand." *"I know, I know... You need not worry about me, Father." *"Father, you are normally so much more strict with me. It is nice to see you have a gentler side as well." *"I'm glad you appear to be well, Father, but can you really handle all this physical exertion?" *"I cannot recall how many times I have seen you use a decoy to lure the enemy." *"We did it, Father! It is times like these when I really feel the bond between us." *"Father, it is nice to see you doing so well." *"I am preparing to leave. You may do as you see fit, Father." *"Father, it seems you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"It shall be as you request, Father." *"You are quite impressive. It is difficult trying to live up to you, Brother." *"Brother, don't look at me like that. I'm doing the best I can here." *"It's kind of nice fighting together, don't you think? Ahh, never mind. Forget I said anything." *"Not bad, Brother... The way you lure out the enemy reminds me of our father's tactics." *"We did it! Times like these remind me there is no thicker bond than blood." *"Most impressive, Brother. Your form in battle lacks even a single flaw." *"Well, I'm making my move... Feel free to join me if you like, Brother." *"Brother, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Understood." *"As you wish, Brother." *"It seems I cannot even best you on the battlefield, Yuanji." *"What are you doing here?! Forgive me, thank you for coming, Yuanji." *"Do not overexert yourself. If you wish to charge the enemy, then allow me to accompany you." *"I know, I know... You want me to take care of them, right? You're not very good with people are you?" *"That went perfectly! What do you say we try it again sometime?" *"Yuanji... You never cease to amaze me." *"I'm on my way. Would you care to accompany me?" *"Yuanji, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Right away." *"Very well, Yuanji." *"The name is Sima Zhao. Not that you need remember it or anything." *"What do you hope to accomplish alone? If you leave now, I'm willing to look the other way." *"Even I have to set some limits. Your rampage has gone unchecked for far too long." *"Ugh... Here we go again... I wish we could all just get along." *"This position won't tolerate failure. Unfortunately, that means I have to make an effort." *"Okay, I give up... for now at least. Next time I won't go so easy on you." *"I suppose I shouldn't have expected any more out of myself..." Conquest Mode *"I suppose I have to go out there and do something once in a while..." *"You must be really desperate if you need to hire me." *"Try not to count on me too much. I'm only one person you know." *"See, I'm here, aren't I, Father? Now don't go telling me it's not enough just to show up." *"I don't see what good it does if we get along... I'll just go out there and do my thing and you do the same." *"I know all about how you like to treat people. I'm ready to take it like a man." *"I see you're about as listless as I am. Maybe the both of us together can manage to get something done at least." *"Here, take it. And I won't take no for an answer." *"Not bad... I mean that was excellent! I find being with you most entertaining." *"You, over there! How do you feel about helping people in need?" *"Thanks for the help! I hope I can find some way to repay you." *"I've been told not to let anybody pass through here. Although I'm not going to get myself killed over it." *"Of course I know a thing or two about strategy! It's just too much of a bother to use on a regular basis." *"If you really are so eager, prove it to me. Can't say that I'll match that enthusiasm, but..." *"Ugh... What a bother this is... Things would've been so much easier if we didn't have to fight." *"Father, what are you doing here? Well, I guess things like this are bound to happen eventually." *"Brother... I know that win or lose, you're just going to get angry like you always do." *"Yuanji! Does this mean you've given up on me?" *"Ahh, Liu Shan! I think the two of us might make for an evenly balanced fight." *"If it isn't Zhuge Dan! Well, you always wanted to see me actually make an effort, right? Well, get ready!" *"I am not sure what I was thinking to challenge my father... Maybe next time!" *"I tried my best... Really I did. Brother, you can save the speech for later!" *"I give up! I give up! Can we just leave it at that for today?" *"You've got a bit of your father in you yet, Liu Shan. It'd be nice to share a drink sometime." *"You are quite formidable. You simply need to learn to trust yourself and find your path." *"Hey, there you are! I've come a long way just to see what all the fuss is about." *"Okay, so the rumors weren't exaggerated. I see why everyone's so excited." *"Yep, you truly are something! You've got what they call innate talent. You're a cut above the rest." *"You don't mind if I drop by again, do you? Say no if you want. I'll do it anyway." *"Hey, could you do something for me? Just a little job." *"Yeah, that's exactly it! ...Oh, so you figured that out, huh? You're pretty sharp." *"Tsk. Come on, don't be like that! Oh, alright! But you'll have to come with me later!" *"We've been together for so long, I figure you must be sick of me by now." *"But it's important to take it easy sometimes. And I'm determined to teach you that!" *"But, well, just so you know, I'm not sick of you. Actually, to be honest, I really like being with you." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I'm sure I can find better ways to spend my time." *"Try and stop me!" *"I should get moving. How'd you like that?!" *"I'm serious this time!" *"Okay let's get this thing started!" *"I'm gonna end this! This should finish you off!" *"I get things done when needed!" *"What was that?" *"Watch it!" *"The name us Sima Zhao. Not that you need to remember it or anything." *"Okay, I give up... for now at least. Next time I won't go so easy on you." Ambition Mode *"I suppose I have to go out there and do something once in a while." *"Oh boy, what a mess... We're going to need to protect this place no matter what." *"I'm actually pretty strong, you know?" Dynasty Warriors Next *"I never paid much attention, but we've known each other for a long time. I'm surprised you put up with me. I must say though, I never felt that way about you. I could look at your lovely face for the rest of my life." Warriors Orochi 3 *"It's probably time that I got serious." *"Nice job, everybody." *"Okay, I'm ready to get out there." *"Not bad, not bad..." *"If I give my all, I'm capable of anything." *"Would you like to have this? I can't be bothered carrying it arou-... Uh, I mean, I thought you'd like it!" *"I must say, I'm impressed!" *"What can I say? These things happen from time to time." *"I defeated quite a few enemy officers in that battle the other day. I suppose I can take some time off now... Hm? No good?" *"Lately, I've been forced to fight a lot more than I'd like. I guess I shouldn't complain..." *"Last time, I didn't perform so well out there. I suppose I better watch what I say during times like this..." *"Ahh, there you are. Let's have some fun tonight!" *"That was almost too easy!" *"I'm not even trying, and I'm still better than you all!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Father, it seems you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Brother, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Yuanji, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"That's the Sakon I know. Talk about an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"I might have to exert myself this time..." *"Me?! This is going to be a real pain in the neck..." *"An amazing feat!" *"I wish I could do that..." *"Thanks for getting me out of trouble." *"Thanks, I can depend on you more than myself." *"For what it's worth, my name is Sima Zhao." *"Okay, time to retreat!" *"I could never reach your level, Father." *"I can't thank you enough." *"Am I in the presence of greatness?" *"Brother, don't look at me like that." *"You certainly can take care of yourself, Yuanji." *"Don't look at me when I'm down, Yuanji." *"You are like a role model to me, Sakon!" *"Just in the nick of time, Sakon." *"I find your efforts inspiring! So much so that I feel like I would just be a burden..." *"Impressive... I suppose this means I need to get out there and do something too." *"Thank you for coming to my aid. Now if you could just take care of the rest of them for me as well..." *"You are really somebody I can depend on! Thank you!: *"My name is Sima Zhao. Oh, you've heard of me? Yes, I guess you have." *"Retreat! That's all for me! Until we meet again..." *"I can't hold a candle to you, Father. What? Yes, I am doing my due diligence!" *"I appreciate your help. If only you could always be this nice... Just kidding!" *"You are quite impressive. It is difficult trying to live up to you, Brother." *"Brother, don't look at me like that. I'm doing the best I can here." *"Yuanji, you're tough enough yourself. I wouldn't want to try to outdo you." *"Yuanji, did you have to see me like this? But thanks..." *"Well done, Sakon. You don't look the part, but you fight like a champion!" *"Good timing, Sakon. Do you mind if I lean on you a little while longer?" *"You put on quite a spectacle! I thought I would sit back and watch for a change." *"Not bad... I mean, that was excellent! I find being with you most entertaining." *"You couldn't have picked a better time. The rest is up to you! Just joking..." *"I had a feeling you would come. Everyone should have a friend they can depend on." *"It's you? What a pain in the neck. I hoped we'd never meet as enemies." *"It's time to flee! There is no point in digging in against an enemy like you." *"I'll never be your equal, Father. But I am devoting myself fully... in my own way..." *"I am an embarrassment as a son! From now on, I promise I will behave myself..." *"That was faultless, Brother. You have outdone even yourself." *"You guessed that I was in danger? What a perfect big brother I have." *"You are not to be taken lightly, Yuanji. No wonder you have me by the... Uh, never mind!" *"Yuanji, I am so lucky you are here. Please don't give up on me!" *"Nicely played, Sakon! Far from being a loafer, you're a powerful force!" *"Sorry for the trouble, Sakon. To make up for it, I'm going to give this everything I have!" *"Okay, I might as well get this over with." *"I'll have to try harder than usual. Why do I even bother..." *"I suppose if I lose now, it'll only make things more difficult... So I might as well give it my all!" *"Well, if this is what must be done, then so be it. Here I come!" *"Is it too late for apologies? Yeah, I suppose it is..." *"Okay... I can see that I am going to need to be at my best for this encounter." *"Although I'd rather not, I guess I have no choice but to fight you, Brother." *"Can't you take it easy on your sweet little brother? Knowing you, I suppose you can't." *"I'd like to give it my all, but if you're my opponent, not even it would be enough." *"Yuanji, you want to see me apply myself, right?" *"Wait a moment... Don't tell me you're angry again..." *"Whether I try my best or not, you'll still get mad. I don't see how I can win..." *"Sakon, how do you feel about a proper fight every now and then?" *"When a good friend becomes an enemy, it's a real pain. I never really understood until I experienced it firsthand." *"I can't get by on talent alone against you, Sakon. I'll have to actually put some effort into this battle!" *"Okay, okay... I suppose you're not going to give me a choice in the matter." *"Can't you just let me be for once?" *"What do you mean? I am showing some fire, Brother..." *"That's no way to start a conversation, Yuanji." *"Hey, I'm working hard. In my own way, at least..." *"I suppose it can't hurt to study the art of strategy." *"This is no fun. Why does everybody have to be so serious all of the time?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Yes, I'm here. I'll do what I can." *"I have to take this seriously, or I'll get in trouble later!" *"I'm with you on that one..." *"I found the perfect spot to take a nap. An indentation in the side of a vertical cliff. Getting there, of course, is almost a workout in itself." *"I collected up people who looked a bit exhausted and took them for a nap. We all lay on the grass and just fell asleep. I'm sure it has done them a world of good!" Category:Quotes